The capacitors with a double electric layer developed in various countries have a very high specific and absolute electric capacity (molecular storage units, supercapacitors, "golden" capacitors (C.apprxeq.10.sup.2 -10.sup.3 F).
Known in the prior art is a capacitor with a double electric layer comprising a body with pressed-in collector plates, polarized carbon electrodes, and separators impregnated with aqueous electrolyte (see scientific and technological journal of abstracts "Electrical Engineering", Series "Chemical and Physical Current Sources", Moscow 1984, Issue 1 (94), p. 13).
Among the reasons hampering the attainment of the desired technical result in using this capacitor is its high internal resistance amounting to 2-10 Ohm/sq cm. It is caused by a high volume resistance of collector plates made from rubber heavily loaded with graphite (carbon black) which is 3-4 orders of magnitude higher than the resistance of metals.
The known capacitor having most relevant features is believed to be the capacitor with a double electric layer comprising a body with pressed-in metal collector plates of aluminum, polarized carbon electrodes and separators impregnated with electrolyte (See Japanese Application No. 60-26285, IPC HO16 9/00, publ. 1985).
One of the reasons interfering with the attainment of the desired technical result in using the known capacitor with a double electric layer in that this capacitor also has a high internal resistance.
The use of aluminum rules out the use of high conductivity aqueous electrolytes while the specific resistance of anhydrous solutions of ionogens is 12-40 times higher. The internal resistance in such systems exceeds 8 Ohm.times.sm.sup.2.